Quidditch World Cup
by Mochoa1994
Summary: Draco's perception of the events at the Quidditch World Cup. Actual dialogue from the book.


**Set in the Goblet of Fire at the Quidditch World Cup. Uses actual dialogue plus some I made up. Enjoy:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Draco<span>**  
><strong>

"Draco," father called. _Oh dear,_ I thought. _What does he want now?_

"Yes, father?" I called as I looked through the many rooms of our magic tent. I didn't want to not be there. After the last time I hadn't come when he called...

I finally found him in the 'living room' of our tent. He was drinking with a couple other ex-Death Eaters.

"Draco, we're going to go have a bit of, let's say, fun?" I didn't miss the mixed chuckles and sneers from his group of 'friends.' This was not going to be a normal wizard's idea of fun. "I'm going to need you and your mother to stay as far away as possible. Don't want to get too caught up in the...activities."

"Yes sir," I said making sure he couldn't see the fear in my eyes. I hated it when he drank. I ran to find my mother in the master bedroom. "Mother?"

She turned and smiled warmly, "Yes, Draco?"

I smiled in return. She was the only person I knew that didn't sneer when I came into the room and I loved her for it. "Father and his friends are going to have a bit of...Fun. Well, that's what he says. He told us to get as far away from the scene as possible."

She frowned. "Do you have any idea what they're planning to do?"

I shook my head. "I suggest that we just get to the woods before anything starts to happen."

She nodded and we set off together.

We walked silently to the woods so as not to draw attention to us. When the Death Eaters started to attack, we didn't want to be any where near. We sat behind a couple trees so we could see what was going on. We heard the screaming before we even saw a large group of wizards marching with their wands up. I knew, when I saw them, that this was a standard Death Eater march and that I would, someday, be a part of them.

Though, it was when I saw the muggles they had suspended in the air that I started to feel sick. I still can't believe how much my father hated muggles and mud—muggle-borns. I remembered how much I hated that word. They're really not all that bad. Take Hermione, for example. She's not all that bad looking, she's actually really smart, though I will never admit that out loud, and she's not afraid to stick up for herself. I mean, just last year, she punched me in my face. Ever since then, I've seen her differently. I don't know what it was that caught my attention but she was, truthfully, very pretty.

_Wait a moment, here,_ I thought, _Hermione is a muggle-born. She's in danger._

I immediately started panicking. "Mum, would you mind if I went watch a little closer?"

She looked at me sadly. I don't think she wanted me to get caught up in Death Eater affairs even if she had no choice. "Sure. Just get back here soon, alright? And be safe."

I smiled at her, said "Of course, mum," and headed off to find Hermione and her two friends: Pothead, and Weasel.

I ran through the trees until I could find a clear view of the events that were happening, not so I could see better, but to find Hermione. It was then that I heard the Weasel yell in pain off to my left.

"What happened? Ron, where are you?" I heard Hermione say. My heart fluttered in my chest. I still had no idea why she had this effect on me. I shook my head as I heard her say _lumos_ and saw a bright white light come from the tip of her wand.

They hadn't seen me yet and I took that time to regain my bearings. When Herm—Granger lit the pathway, I saw Ron lying on the ground. It took all my willpower not to laugh hysterically.

"Tripped over a tree root," he said getting up.

I took this as my que. "Well, with feet that size, hard not to."

They all turned towards me. I caught Granger's eye and sighed internally. Then I turned to face Potter and Weasley.

"Go to Hell, Malfoy!" yelled Ron angrily. _If only you knew the real reason I'm over here._

"Language, Weasley," I said. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like _her_ spotted, would you?" I nodded towards Granger.

As I said that, a large explosion happened behind us. We all turned to look and saw a flash of green light. Then they turned back to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione.

I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't they just leave? "Granger, they're after Muggles. D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around," I paused debating on saying the next thing I had on my mind. I guessed that if I made them angry, they would get her away quicker. "They're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

Harry defended her, exactly like I thought he would. "Hermione's a witch!"

I grinned evily. I may have cared for Hermione, but Potter and Weasley were a completely different story. "Have it your own way, Potter. If you think they can't spot a Mudblood—" I hated using this word "—stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!" Ron shouted.

Granger stepped in and grabbed Ron's arm. "Never mind, Ron," I got the feeling she knew what I was trying to do and it made me a little uncomfortable.

A loud bang came from the other side of the forest and I knew at once, their ranks were growing. I quickly regained myself and what I was brought up to be: a cold, sneering, pureblooded, Muggle and Muggle-born hater, Malfoy. I heard some screams from the direction of the bang and I chuckled softly. "Scare easily, don't they?" I tried to sound as relaxed as I could. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to—trying to rescue the muggles?"

Harry got in my face quickly, just like I expected him to. "Where're _your_ parents? Out there wearing masks, are they?"

I just looked at him. "Well, if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?

"Oh come one," Granger said, shooting me a disgusted look. "Let's go and find the others."

I forgot all my Pureblood up bringing the instance she gave me that look. I didn't want her to think that I was as evil as my father. I would _never_ be as evil as him. I sneered at her hoping she wouldn't see past my façade. "Keep that big bushy—" beautiful "—head down, Granger."

"Come on," she repeated pulling Harry and Ron behind her.

_Finally,_ I muttered making my way back to my mum. When I got back to her, she moved us silently to the apparation point and we went home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If anyone has any suggestions as to other things I could write, that would be awesome:) I write from the book, and from the heart. If it's from the book, it'll probably be in Draco's perspective like so ^ and from the heart, It'd be Hermione:)**

**Please Review with ideas, flames, or constructive criticism:) Thank you for your time!**


End file.
